spongepediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ogłoszenia parafialne
Będzie 2 sezon serialu Noobees potwierdzono już -Potwierdzono że Zagadki rodzimy Hunterów sezon 3 bedzie horrorem niestety -Potwierdzono także że będzie 4 sezon bajki Alvin i Wiewiórki co fajne jest. Będe wkrótce kolejne ogłoszenia dawać. Dobrze że 3 sezon bedzie horrorkiem lecz straci najmlodszych widzow bo bedzie mocny będą duchy szepty za ściany nawiedzony las migające światła będzie mocne no i cały sezon bedzie w lesie posze to na wiki w pierwszym odcinku wyjadą z domu i potem dom spalony samochód ktoś zepsuje i będą w opuszczonej chatce a u gory na strychu bedzie duch którzy rzuci klątwe na jake'a a potem tajemnoczy mały chłopiec z zakrwawioną twarzą poda mu eliksir są streszczenia pierwszych 9 odcinków sezonu a sezon bedzie dłuzszy bedzie miec az 30 odcinków duużo. Anonimka 31 zrobiła coś bardzo złego. Niech teraz Pan Zapałka ją podpali albo Puchatek67 zablokuje albo Last Son War przejedzie Czołgiem albo ItalianoChef powie że jest dziwna albo ją Skąpy Krab Zniszczy !!! . Co zrobiła? "Anonimka" No co zrobi£a? A ty to samo robiłaś i pewnie tobie się spodoba to co zrobiła. Zagadki rodziny hunterow 3 sezon bedzie sredni nie dosc ze straszny to tess daniel max epizodyczni i bedzie jakis oliver i jasmyn ktorzy beda podobni do tess i maxa tak smao zrobili w 2013 w tajemnicach domu anubisa usuneli nine i amber i dali kt i willow ktorzy byli podobni Tą literę to już kiedyś chyba napisałeś na stronie Wilsona że coś mia£ i śmieszne to byłó. Ale jak to zrobiłeś. Nie wiem ale wiem że max tess i daniel byli fajni najgorszy jest jake 1 sezon byl najlepszy chodz erik i kate nie byli glowni.A w 3 beda tez glowni i razem z salem aniką evie i jackiem tam beda na wycieczce w lesie przez caly czas tam bedzie tez jakis oliver i jasmyn ktorzy beda pomagac aktorzy grajacy beda podobni do tess i maxa bardzo a max tess i danirl w miescie epizodycznie i w 10 odcinku dom hunterow spali sie DLACZEGO SPALISIĘ ?!?!?!?!?! Już wiem że to straszny sezon. Nie wiem może zmienili scenarzyste bo to bedzie gorszy sezon obejrzyj sobie trailer wpisz na youtubie hunter street season 3 trailer najgorsze to ze nie bedzie tess i maxa i daniela w wiekszosci odcinkow Najgorsze będzie dla mnie to że będzie straszny i boję się zobaczyć trochę ten zwiastun ale to z postaciami też bardzo a ja już myślałem że ten swzon będzie supełnie inny i fajny a jak by był taki jak chciałem to nawet lepszy od drugiego. Jaki bys chcial ten sezon ale troche strachu nie zaszkodzi Myślałem że wszyscy pojadą na wielką wycieczkę i tam będą jakieś przygody i zagadki i to wtedy właśnie mogło by mieć aż30 odcinków no i chciałbym żeby tak byłoI najlepiej to chyba jak by tam było tak jak w sezonie pierwszym czyli np. nie było Jake i Ivy i te krewni... A w nim mogłoby być tesz coś czego nie było w poprzednich czyli by mówili o tym jak mieszkali w innych domach bo oni kiedyś chyba byli w iinych rodzinach. No i to z Kate mogło by być a strach też mógłby być ale tylko mniej i fajny. No by bylo lepiej wszyscy razem a nie tylko kilku no i zagadki ale bez strachu.A tak klatwy itp Jake nie fajny Ivy spoko A raczej co jest dla was śmieszne ?!. Co sądzisz o Jake'u? Że jestczłowiekiem. Wypuscili przypakdowo odcinek 3 sezonu szkolnego poradnika i jest dubbing są ci smai aktorzy wiec nie wiem dlaczego nie bedzie wszystkich odcinkow moze w wrześniu dadzą Polecam. Nickelodeon jest dziwny ze w wakacje nie lubi dawac nowych odcinkow Haha Spencer to. Ale ją załatwiła! Matka Teresa. :) Kogo? Anonimkę 31. Którym komentarzem? Lub Kassandre bo to jej dzielo No bo prawda a nie mieszac w to Sofije czy Paula Anonim 31 napisał w komentarzach że Kasandra powinna iść do więzienia dlatego teraz nienawidzę go a fajna była tamta odpowiedź i Świetna Edycja na stronie Domu Steinberga. To pewnie przez tą anonimke 31 na stronie steinberga domu bylo zlo. Kto to zaczął?